The Sword and His Shield-Babies at the Borders Complilation
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: Major Jasper Whitlock, The God of War, would never in a million years return to Maria and the Southern Vampire Wars. Yet, here was his second-in-command, Peter, telling him it was time to return. There could only be one reason The Major would even consider it; the threat of Maria taking and changing his Mate for her newborn army.
1. AN

**Finally, I releasing my 1 of my submissions to the Babies at the Borders Compilation. I wanted to give you this as a New Years present. I also want a million dollars...yet, here we are.**

 **Honestly, I didn't want to release it until I knew when I was going to be able to update it, since that looks like never, at this point, I decided not to deprive you any longer, as long as you know at some point in the future this will be a completed fic. I want to thank all that contributed, and those who didn't or couldn't. Your heart was with us. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Title: The Sword and his Shield**

 **Author: LaTreasem1**

 **Fandom: Twilight**

 **Beta: Betsy de Vos**

 **Banner and Manips: Heart for Twilight (Clo Rodeffer)**

 **Rating: M for future updates.**

 **Pairing Jasper/Bella**

 **SUMMARY: Major Jasper Whitlock, The God of War, would never in a million years return to Maria and the Southern Vampire Wars. Yet, here was his second-in-command, Peter, telling him it was time to return. There could only be one reason The Major would even consider it; the threat of Maria taking and changing his Mate for her newborn army.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. Original creations, including but not limited to plot and characters, are copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	2. Prologue

Title: The Sword and his Shield

Author: Lovely Black Butterfly

Fandom: Twilight

Beta: Betsy de Vos

Banner and Manips: Heart for Twilight (Clo Rodeffer)

Rating: M for future updates.

Pairing Jasper/Bella

SUMMARY: Major Jasper Whitlock, The God of War, would never in a million years return to Maria and the Southern Vampire Wars. Yet, here was his second-in-command, Peter, telling him it was time to return. There could only be one reason The Major would even consider it; the threat of Maria taking and changing his Mate for her newborn army.

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. Original creations, including but not limited to plot and characters, are copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

PROLOGUE

"It's time Major." My second-in-command said in his usual southern twang as he entered my tent. Peter told me we needed to leave over and over. This was one time I had to admit in my long military career I was scared. I am the fucking God of War, and I feared nothing. But the thought of leaving this hellish place scared me more than I loathed staying here.

I'd let Peter, my second-in-command, my friend, and the only other person I considered family, my brother, escape years ago with his newly found mate, Charlotte. I had taken all of that bitch's punishment for letting them escape. I didn't care. I felt an emotion emitting from both Peter and Charlotte that I had never encountered before since being turned into a vampire. Love. It had been so intense, so awe-inspiring, it knocked me off-kilter for a moment.

Charlotte was a strong fighter, so when her name came up on the cull roster, I have to say I was taken aback, but until that day, I had never gone against my Mistress' command. Peter became quite agitated when he read the roster, and that sent me for another loop. Peter, with all his jokes, all his know-it-all bullshit, followed my command without question. So, to say that he became agitated by my command was out of character for him was an understatement. Then I felt it. He looked at Charlotte, as their eyes met, the pure, unadulterated emotion that came from them both, caused me to freeze. Maria told me she loved me, but I knew we were not mates. Maria never allowed mates in her army. If she even thought a couple had a bond, she would have them destroyed. I never felt that kind of bond from any of the others she destroyed. I thought I knew what the emotion was. But I had never felt anything like this come from her. Later, I was able to suss out what the emotion I thought was love from Maria was. It was love, but not for me. No, what Maria loved was the power and hold she had over me. I was her little whipping boy, her fuck toy. It all became clear the day I let Peter and Charlotte run.

To say I was in hell before I let Peter and Charlotte run is like saying I got a 'boo-boo.' What that bitch put me through after they left was nearly unspeakable. Maria would allow her new fuck toy to tear me apart. She used her own venom to fuse me back together, only to tear me apart again. Being fused back with your own venom is painful enough, but add in a foreign venom, and you wish for death. Then she would starve me, for months on end, only to give me a thimble full of blood, then starve me again. When she would allow me the freedom to feed, my bloodlust was so intense, all I could see was red, and I would decimate entire villages.

Peter would sneak back into camp whenever the Mistress was away. He'd bring me, someone to drain, in the hopes, I would be strong enough to leave with him.

"Major, I can't leave you here. Please, you must come with us," Peter would say with venom tears stinging his eyes, as he held a human to my mouth. I was too weak to even feed. After the first few times of him feeding me like this, Maria would come back to find me well-fed, and her punishments became crueler. So, I started refusing Peter's offer to feed. At this point, I wished for death.

This time, Peter refused to take no for an answer. "It's time, Major," Peter drawled. "I will not leave you here to die at the hands of that sadistic bitch. There is another way to live Major. Charlotte and I have experienced it. Believe me, Major, there is more for you than this," Peter said. With that, my brother, my only friend in this godforsaken world, lifted me on his shoulder and ran me the hell out of that camp.

That was 75 years ago. And I have to say, Peter was right. We've had a good life. We own a horse ranch in Colorado, and we've made a good living from it. Sometimes I feel like the third wheel in this crazy little family.

There was a time, I got so depressed, I went out on my own for a while. I wandered the country as a nomad for a time. Met this little gal named Alice in Philadelphia one day. She told me I'd kept her waiting long enough. Said when she awoke as a vampire, I was the first face she saw. Now mind you, I'm a crazy son-of-a-bitch. But after being with Maria, and all her fucked up mind manipulations, there was no way I was letting this little Phillie take me for a ride. She told me she knew of another way to survive. Living off animal blood and all. And I admit, it was enough to take the edge off, and not feeling the emotions of my kills was a nice change, but I wasn't letting her haul me off to some pansy-ass, goody-two-shoes, so-called 'family' she kept speaking of. And I knew for certain, this little midget pixie was not my mate. I knew all about mates. I'd been with Peter and Charlotte for nearly ten years at this point. Their mating bond was so pure it almost glowed off them. After my first encounter with them as a mated couple, I began to study the emotions of mated pairs. I'd run across a few in my years after leaving Maria. I'd even run into the good doctor and his so-called family, Alice wanted to take me to.

The doctor and his mate allowed me to study them and the other mated pair in their coven for a year, though, I didn't let on to Alice that I knew who she was referring to. Besides, that mindreading emo, the unmated one, creeped me the fuck out.

No, Alice was not my mate, as much and as many times as she tried to convince me. I was not following her; I was not marrying her. I gave her a roll in the sack for a few months, and I must admit, she was a pretty good lay. Even if she was reminiscent of a pre-pubescent boy. I like my women with curves, thank you very much. Give me a little something to hold on to.

Now, seventy-five years after leaving that sadistic bitch, Maria, Peter is trying to convince me we need to go back.

WHAT THE FUCK?

"Peter, you have got to be shittin' me! What on God's green earth, would you, could you say to ever convince me to leave the life we've built here?" I said to Peter, as I was long-lining our newest filly around the exercise yard. Peter's eyes became shifty, like he wanted to tell me, but was warrin' with himself whether he should or not. Suddenly, Char appeared from out of the barn.

"For heaven's sake, Peter, tell him. I swear to God if you don't tell him I will," Char said with a scowl on her face. The emotions I felt coming off Peter were trepidation and fear. Finally, Peter let out an unneeded breath he'd been holding.

"Major, if we don't leave now and go back down south, your mate will be captured by Maria." The fear rolled off Peter in waves as the words came out of his mouth.

"Say that again, Peter." I tied the little filly to a post that enclosed the exercise yard and began to stalk Peter as if he were my prey. I knew as a vampire, I had perfect hearing. I just wanted to make sure my ears were not deceiving me.

"Now, Major. You know how my knower works. It starts pingin' the moment it starts sensing danger. A—and—and it's usually cryptic as fuck. S—s—so—so I didn't want to say anythin' until I was for certain," Peter spat and sputtered, the whole time backing away from me, with his hands up in surrender. Just as I was about to grab the little fucker by his throat, my phone started ringing. It was a number I didn't recognize.

"Who the fuck is this?" I spat into the phone.

"Major Whitlock, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you. My adopted daughter has run off, and our other daughter, Alice, has seen in her visions that she may have been captured by Maria of the south.

"Dr. Cullen, Maria usually doesn't capture vampires that stray into her territory. She will think her to be the enemy. If she has wandered where she shouldn't be, I'm afraid she's more than likely been destroyed," I told him, trying to convey as much sympathy as I could.

"Well, Major, that's just it, she's not a vampire, yet. She's still human," the doctor tells me, and I look at Peter and Charlotte, and they are nearly buzzing with anger. Peter gave me a single nod of the head.

"Ok, Dr. Cullen, we'll go, but may I ask, why did she leave?" Dr. Cullen let out a long, pained breath.

"Major Whitlock, it is rather a long and painful story. But do you remember my son Edward?" I rolled my eyes. Of course, I remembered him.

"Yes, Sir, I do," was my simple reply.

"Well, she was his mate. We've just recently lost our son, and I'm afraid Bella may be taking the blame of his death on herself. If you would like to come to our home, we could explain further." I could hear the pain in Dr. Cullen's voice.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Dr. Cullen." I felt bad for my not-so-nice thoughts about Edward earlier. "As I've stated, I will go after her. But I don't want to take Charlotte back into the territory." Charlotte's mouth dropped open ready to protest, but I gave her a pointed look, and with a shake of the head from both Peter and I, she silently hung her head.

"We'll be glad to look after her while you're gone. Bella is very precious to our entire family. Whatever you are willing to do, we will be most grateful," Dr. Cullen told me. "I've already lost my son. I do not wish to lose my daughter as well," I could now hear the sobs coming from the man and those around him.

"Yes, I wish no one to have to come into this world as a newborn vampire the way I did. Send me your location, and we will be there in a day."

"Oh, thank you, Major. I do have to warn you though; you will not be allowed to feed in our area. This location is guarded by shape-shifting wolves, and we have a treaty with them. Because we don't kill humans is the only reason we are allowed here. If you stick to our natural food source, you will need to hunt outside our area," Dr. Cullen informed me.

"Not a problem, Dr. Cullen. I will see you tomorrow." Once the conversation ended I tapped the phone to end the call.

"So, Captain. Is this my mate, or are we going to save two instead of one?" I asked Peter. Peter only gave me an all-knowing smirk.

Cryptic fucker.


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **BELLA'S POV**

 _ **TWO DAYS EARLIER**_ _._

I'm barely holding myself together. I can't get the sight of the last time I saw Edward out of my mind.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _We were having a wonderful family day in the clearing playing baseball. Even though there was a storm brewing in more ways than one, this was the most fun I've had in my entire life._

 _Esme decided, for me not to get hurt, I should be the umpire. The teams were evenly matched. Esme, Carlisle, and Edward on one team, with Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett on the other._

" _Call them like you see'em, Bella," Esme said._

" _She thinks we cheat," Emmett said with his booming laugh._

" _I know_ _ **YOU**_ _cheat, Emmett," I said laughing and gave Esme a wink. She smiled sweetly back at me._

 _I marveled at how far and hard they hit the ball, and at the sound of the crack as the ball made contact with the bat. No wonder they needed a thunderstorm to play, I thought to myself._

 _Again, we were having a wonderful time, when suddenly the game stopped. Alice was enthralled by a vision. Edward was the first one to reach me, having read in Alice's mind what she saw._

" _I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't see them in time. They're coming fast; it's too late to run; they will be here in less than 30 seconds," Alice said hurriedly. The others were all crouched in front of me in less than that time._

" _Pull your hair down, Bella. It will help cover your scent," Edward told me. I hurriedly pulled my hair out of its low ponytail and fingered it around my neck. The Ice Queen, Rosalie, gave me a sneer._

" _Like that will help, I can smell her from across the field," Rosalie scoffed. I quickly gave her the finger. She gave me a soft smile and a wink. I reflected the smiled back at her. I knew that was just Rosalie's nature, and I stopped taking it personally a while ago. She quickly found out I could give back as much as she gave me. We became quick friends._

 _Soon enough, a trio of dirty, scraggly looking vampires, with striking red eyes emerged from the tree line. The dark-skinned one with dreadlocks spoke first._

" _I am Laurent. This is James and Victoria. We were passing through, heard your game, and thought maybe we could join in. There was something in his eyes that told me he was lying. But, of course, I didn't say a word. I would not give away the fact that I was human. It was something about the way the one with the long blond ponytail kept looking at Alice._

 _Carlisle stepped forward. "Laurent is it? Well, this territory is taken; we have a permanent residence here. If you would, please, leave the area, without feeding, we would be most grateful," Carlisle said, always the consummate diplomat._

" _I'm sorry, we didn't know the territory was claimed. We'll be on our way then, but do you think you could indulge us just one game?" Laurent asked. I could tell he was intrigued by the idea of no longer being a nomad._

" _I'm afraid our family was just leaving," Carlisle said. Just as the words left his mouth, the wind picked up. I could feel it blowing my hair and around my neck. The three nomads hissed as they sniffed my scent in the air. The ponytailed one, which I later learned to be James, finally looked away from Alice, directly into my eyes._

" _I see you brought a snack," James finally spoke, his lips turned up into a snarling smirk. My vampire family was already on the defensive and crouched to attack. Laurent held his arm out towards James as if to hold him back._

" _We're sorry. There is no need to attack; we will take our leave and be on our way." Laurent and the woman turned to leave, but James lingered for a moment, he and Edward, apparently having a silent conversation. Edward was snarling, and I could tell ready to rip James' head off. Finally, James turned and ran towards the rest of his coven._

 _Edward finally slung me on his back, and we turned with the rest of his family and headed back to our cars and trucks._

 _Once we made it back to Emmett's Jeep, Edward was trying frantically to get me buckled in while Emmett drove._

" _You can't go back to your house. James is a tracker. He considers this a game. We have to get you out of here," Edward told me._

 _There was a debate about who should take me. Edward and I did not want to leave each other's side. We went to my house briefly to pack a bag, while Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice waited outside. Edward gathered clothes from my dirty clothes hamper and stuffed them into another bag. I went to question, but Edward only put a finger over his lips to silence me._

 _When we made it back to the Cullen mansion, what was finally decided was that Edward would take me away and the rest of the family would hunt James. The dirty laundry had more of my scent and would be used as a decoy, as the women lured James and the rest on a wild goose chase._

 _Laurent decided he'd had enough of James' games and was intrigued by the Cullens' lifestyle. We were surprised to find him with Carlisle and Esme when we returned. Carlisle sent him off to be with relatives in Alaska._

 _Edward and I took off for Phoenix. We took Carlisle's Mercedes. His car's windows were deeply tinted and more conducive for the Phoenix sun. We figured it was sunny enough there that James wouldn't risk coming there._

 _A few days after we arrived in Phoenix, Edward received a phone call from the family, that James gave them the slip. They were on their way to Phoenix. While he was talking to his family, I received a phone call from a number I didn't recognize. But when I answered the call, the sound on the other end had my blood-curdling._

" _BELLA, BELLA, where are you?" were the frantic cries from my mom. Then I heard James' voice._

" _Since I can't have you, I think mommy dearest will make the perfect snack. Come to your old ballet studio, and I will let mommy go," James said to me. I immediately hung up. Edward was so frantic with worry and listening to his family, luckily, he didn't hear my phone call._

 _We soon left our hotel to pick the rest of the family up at the airport. While he went to secure a rental car, I told him I needed to use the bathroom. I took that opportunity to sneak away from Edward._

 _As soon as I stepped into the ballet studio, I knew it was a trick. In the back of my mind, I knew that anyway. There was no way he was going to let my mom go, even if I came. But when I heard the exact same cries as I heard over the phone, I knew I'd made a mistake. James had taken an old VHS tape from my house of when I took ballet as a child and used the recording to trick me._

 _As soon as I realized this, I turned to make a run for it. Edward must have been hot on my heels because as soon as I turned, I ran straight into Edward._

" _Go outside Bella, the rest of the family will be here soon," Edward said as he pushed me towards the door. Then in a blur, Edward was attacking James._

 _This was all my fault. If I'd just stayed with Edward, never left his side, this wouldn't have happened. I couldn't leave him now. But what I saw will be etched in my memory forever._

 _Even though Edward managed to rip off one of James' hands and a leg, when I saw James bite a chunk out of Edward's neck and then rip his head off, I let out a blood-curdling scream. I was running towards them as James pulled out a lighter. He smiled a sadistic smirk at me, while he set the love of my life alight. I was stopped by a pair of cold hands holding me. I turned into Carlisle's arms. The look on Carlisle's face was murderous. I'd never seen him like this in the year and a half I'd come to know him. He left me in Alice's arms as he and Emmett attacked James._

Everyone says they don't blame me, but I blame myself. Everyone except Rosalie that is. Though, she hasn't outright said it because she hasn't spoken to me since the funeral. I think it made Esme feel good to plan such an elaborate funeral for Edward. Carlisle was just numb. I've cost him his first reborn son, his first companion in this life. I've come into their lives, and in just a year and a half, I've ruined everything.

 _Later, they told me Alice saw me leaving and tried to warn Edward, but it was too late, I'd already gone._

 _One day, when the family went on a hunting trip, I decided to visit our meadow. The one Edward and I used to get away and be alone. It was no longer the same without him here. So, I got back in my truck and started driving. I parked at the entrance to one of the cliffs where I'd seen the Rez boys go cliff diving. The pain was too much. Before I realized what I was doing, I hit the water._

 _There, amid the water, was my Edward, waiting for me. I reached out to touch his face. I was finally going to join him when I was yanked away. I came to, with my best friend, Jacob, leaning over me, pressing his massive hands on my chest and breathing air into my lungs. He then wrapped me into his big strong arms._

" _Bella, I don't know what you were thinking, but please don't ever do that again," he said with a look of pain written on his face._

" _I didn't mean to, I promise. I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was just standing there and the next thing I knew, I was hitting the water," I told him huskily. My throat was raw and dry from the salt water._

" _Where are the leeches? I thought they were supposed to be looking out for you?" he asked angrily._

" _They went for a hunt. I just came up here to think," I told him._

" _Bella, why don't you come to the reservation? We're your true family. You know that." Jacob was asking me for the millionth time._

" _I can't; you know that," I told him also for the millionth time._

 _C'mon, I'll take you home. You need to get out of those wet clothes," he said as he helped me up from the wet sand. We went to my truck and Jacob drove me home. Jacob was my best friend. He was my personal sun, even if Edward was my everything else. But I couldn't betray my dad._

 **END FLASHBACK**

That was two weeks ago. Now my vampire family and I were leaving Forks. Everyone was ready for the move. The memories were just too great for everyone to get past. Even though Carlisle and Esme said they still considered me their daughter, I felt I caused them too much pain and suffering.

I pulled out my phone and called Jacob.

"Hey Bells, how are you feeling?" he asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Jake, could you come over? I just need some company."

"What, your leech family away again?" he huffed into the phone.

"No, they are at the mansion. Can't I just spend some time with my best friend before we leave?" I asked him.

"Sure, sure, Bells. Give me ten minutes, and I will be right over," Jacob said and hung up the phone.

I went downstairs and grabbed a couple of the boxes the family brought over for me to pack my things. I pulled out my suitcase as well. I couldn't make a decision without Alice seeing. I began packing the things in my bedroom into the boxes.

As soon as I heard Jacob's Rabbit pull up into the driveway, I grabbed my suitcase and began throwing clothes into it. It would only take Alice a few minutes to realize my future went black and would be calling. I grabbed my passport and wallet with my cash, credit and debit cards, threw them into my purse, before hauling the suitcase I packed down the stairs.

"What the fuck, Bella?" Jake said as he came into the house seeing me dragging my suitcase. He instantly grabbed it.

"Go, get in the car," I told Jacob. He ran to the car throwing the suitcase into the back seat. I jumped into the car, and Jacob took off like a bat out of hell.

"You wanna tell me what's going on? Why are you running and where are we going?" Jacob asked me with concern written on his face.

"You're taking me to the airport. I just need to get away from the family. I just need to think and time to grieve. I couldn't make the decision to leave until you were around. Alice has visions; it was the reason the family thought I died when you pulled me out of the ocean. My future comes up black, whenever I'm around any of you wolves. So, I needed you here to make the decision to leave, without her seeing."

"Bella, do you just need time or have you changed your mind about becoming one of them?"

"Yes, no, I don't know. That's why I need time to think. Look, Jake, I feel like I've ruined their family. If it weren't for me, Edward would still be with us. Even though Carlisle hasn't said so, I know he only took me in because of some weird devotion to Charlie."

"Bella, you don't have to run, if you just need time to think. You can come to…" I cut him off.

"Please Jake, not that again. We've been through this."

"Then why don't you go back to your mother's…?" I nearly growled at Jake's last words.

"I will not go back to that lying, manipulative bitch! She kept me away from Charlie all these years. She denied me from knowing my father until it was too late. All I know about Charlie is that he spent a lifetime looking for us. I also know that if it weren't for him being friends with Carlisle, and Carlisle putting him in touch with a good attorney, I would never have known he even existed."

"You never told me that, Bella."

"Carlisle told me. Carlisle used to assist in cases where a medical examiner was needed. They became friends, and Charlie told Carlisle how he admired the way he raised his children. Charlie also told Carlisle about me, how his ex-wife left with me when I was two, and he'd spent almost all his resources looking for me. Carlisle put him in touch with his lawyer, as well as a good investment banker. Charlie finally found us in Florida, when he was killed. That was how the attorney knew where to contact me." My phone started to ring just as I finished my explanation. I looked at the caller ID, and sure enough, it was Alice. I let it go to voicemail. Jacob drove us in a comfortable silence, other than my phone ringing every two minutes. I finally turned it off, took the battery out and chucked it out the window.

"How are you going to let me know you're safe?" Jacob asked.

"I'll buy a burner phone in the airport. As soon as I get to where I'm going, I'll call you," I told Jacob. Soon we were at the airport. I instructed him to park in short-term parking and walk me into the airport. I knew once Jake left the Cullens would know where I was and where I was going. We walked to the departures board and saw there was a flight to Las Cruces, New Mexico leaving in time for me to buy a ticket, make it through security and down to the boarding gate in time to make my flight. Thank God, for the investment banker Carlisle hooked Charlie up with. Because of that, I was left with more than enough money, along with Charlie's pension. I bought two tickets, so Jake could go with me through security and wait with me until my flight left. After security, I stopped at a cell phone store, purchased a prepaid phone and gave Jake the number. Once they called my flight, I hugged Jake, told him I'd call as soon as I landed and said goodbye to my friend.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **JASPER'S POV**

Charlotte, Peter, and I packed our bags and made our way to the Denver airport that night. We took the red eye into Seattle. We'd make it into Forks just before daybreak.

"You'll like Rosalie, Char. She may come off as a frigid bitch, but underneath her cold exterior, she has a heart of gold and is fiercely protective of the coven and anyone she considers a friend. The little pixie is there too. She can be manipulative and uses her visions to try and get her way," I told them.

I thought about Alice. She's a happy little sprite, though. It was one of the reasons I decided to spend time with her. She actually broke me out of my depression. "Then there's Emmett. Peter, you and he should get along famously. He's as big as a bear, but the mind and heart of a child. But, don't let that fool you. He, too, is fiercely protective and highly intelligent. He tends to dumb himself down, not letting on to others he's quite adept at logical thought. I think it's very tactical the way he plays it." I told them both as much detail about the coven we were about to meet as we drove towards the small town. I'd already told them of the good doctor and his wife, once I returned to them after my nomadic journey. We soon saw the Welcome to Forks, Washington sign.

Once we found our way to the Cullen Mansion, the entire coven was waiting for us outside. The amount of pain and grief I could feel rolling off them nearly had me doubled over in pain.

The little pixie, Alice, was not her usual whimsical bouncy self. Instead, she had a look of grief on her face. I often thought it would have been nice to have her as a mate. I was sure I would have always been happy and carefree. Though it wasn't my nature, and I'm sure I would have needed to send her much needed calm and tranquility from time to time. She slowly walked up to our pickup as we pulled into the circular drive.

"Thank you for coming, Jazzy. I hope you can find our sister in time. Though Maria doesn't have her yet, I've seen she will be taken by someone from a restaurant and taken to Maria," Alice told me with venom tears in her eyes. Then her eyes rolled back, and she had the same blank stare as when she has a vision. When she came out of her vision, she gave me a small smile and brought her hand up and stroked my cheek. She gave me a slight nod before running into the house sobbing. Rosalie and Esme went in after her.

Carlisle and Emmett were the only ones of the Cullens still in the driveway. I introduced them to Charlotte and Peter. Carlisle extended his hand for me to shake, and though he tried to hide the pain, he was in, as soon as our hands touched I could feel his immense agony.

"Thank you so much for you all coming to help us. You don't know how much this means to me." I did indeed know. I could feel, among all the other overwhelming emotions of grief, was his gratitude.

"Please, will you come in and we can tell you all about Bella?" Carlisle's eyes twinkled as he spoke her name.

 **CARLISLE'S POV**

Bella. When I think of that delightful child, it always makes my heart flutter. Edward may have been my first reborn in this life, my first companion, but Bella was the child, if I'd been human, I would have wished for Esme and me.

She was delightful and beautiful, brilliant, feisty, and selfless to a fault. From the dotting of freckles across the bridge of her nose to the way her cheeks flushed when she was embarrassed. The way she bit her lower lip and her brow crinkled when she was in deep thought. She was nearly the spitting image of her actual father, my best friend, Charlie. But this was _my_ daughter, nonetheless. We shared the same love of literature. I'd come home from the hospital and find her asleep in my study, one of the books from my collection sprawled across her chest. I'd pick her up, as a father would his child, and take her back to the room she had here. I'd tuck her in bed and kiss her on her forehead.

Now, she's gone. I feel I've failed her and my friend.

Charlie Swan had become my best friend shortly after moving to Forks. He was the town's Chief of Police.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Carlisle, when you and your family first moved to Forks, I have to say, I had the same prejudice as many of the other town folks, as well as the Quileute," Charlie said to me one day while he and I were alone in his office. I'd just consulted with him on an investigation requiring a medical examiner, as I'd done many times in the past._

" _I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Chief Swan," I told him. I knew very well what he meant. It's a vampires' very nature to strike fear in humans, even though, my family and I, try very hard to fit into society. Given our unique diet and my choice of profession, we try very hard not to cause fear in humans._

" _Don't play coy with me, Doctor. You know very well what I mean. I know that you are a vampire. I also know that you don't eat humans," Charlie said with a straight face. I tried to laugh it off. It was dangerous for humans to know of our kind._

" _I don't know what would give you that idea, Charlie. You've obviously been watching too many movies," I said to him with a chuckle._

" _Carlisle, I'm part Quileute. I am Harry Clearwater's half-brother. I've heard the legends of the Cold Ones ever since I could walk and talk. I know all about Taha Aki. I even know of the treaty made between you and Ephraim Black. It's also the reason Renée left me and took Bella. She feared for our daughter's safety. She didn't want her to be in a town where werewolves and vampires walked freely among the people, without them knowing. While I know my tribe is not werewolves, she overheard me telling the legends to Bella, just as my father told them to me." Charlie went on to tell me. To say I was astounded at what he was saying was an understatement. I had no words._

" _You don't have to say anything, Carlisle. I just want to find my little girl. I want her to know you and your family. I don't want her to know the prejudices handed down by our heritage and what I fear my ex-wife may have told her. It wasn't until I met you and your family that I realized you are not the boogie men the tribe makes you out to be. Don't get me wrong, I know just like everyone, there is a good side and a bad side. I know there are vampires out there that would drink our blood and think nothing of it. When I tried to point this out to my brother, we got into a big argument over it. I tried to get him to see how foolish it was for them to stop using the town's hospital and clinic, just because you work there. It's only hurting them in the long run," Charlie said as we continued to finish our paperwork._

" _Charlie, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your people really do turn into giant wolves. While the technical term is not werewolves, your people are shapeshifters. When I met Ephraim Black, he was a member of a wolfpack of three: Levi Uley, Quil Ateara II, and himself. The only reason they were so willing to forge a treaty with us was that, at the time, we were hunting animals when they came across us. We told them we only hunt animals, and they were outnumbered. There were five of us to three of them. Alice hadn't joined our family at the time," I confided in Charlie. Charlie's mouth hung open for a moment._

" _Why have I not known about them? I've never seen any of them turn into wolves," Charlie said._

" _I was sure the gene died out myself. I happen to know at the moment, there is only one that is an active shifter, and that's Sam Uley. They would like to attribute Sam's change to my family and me returning to the area, but I don't believe that. When Ephraim and his pack met us, they were already shifting, and we had just moved into the area. I would attribute Sam being the only one in the shifter line old enough yet," I told him. Charlie looked at me thoughtfully._

" _Carlisle, do you like to fish?" he asked me._

" _Are you inviting me to go fishing with you, Charlie?"_

" _That I am," Charlie said. "I would love to have a deeper discussion with you, get to know you and your family more and more about vampires in general. Just two buddies enjoying each others company."_

" _In that case, I would love to." That day we forged a friendship I will hold dear for the rest of my existence._

 **END FLASHBACK**

I was brought out of my thoughts by Peter calling my name.

"Dr. Cullen, Dr. Cullen please, are you okay?" Peter was calling my name and waving his hand in front of my face. "Whatever it is that has you thinking so hard must be extremely painful. You are nearly bringing The Major to his knees." I looked over to where Charlotte and Emmett were helping The Major from falling to the floor.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry, Major. I wasn't aware." I tried to rein in my pain.

"It's not just you. If it were just you, I could have absorbed it. Everyone here is hurting. Maybe we could go somewhere else to talk. It's hard to concentrate with so much pain and grief coming from everyone." The Major had a pained expression on his face that matched my feelings.

"Yes, Major. Why don't we go to Bella's house? We still need to pack up her house. I saw The Major then look around to see the disarray of our home as well.

"Are you going someplace, Dr. Cullen?" He asked.

"We were in the process of moving to Alaska when Bella left. It was there I was going to finally do what should have been done nearly a year ago. I was going to change her," I told them all. Emmett, Peter, and the Major loaded into my SUV. Charlotte decided to stay behind with the women, in case she was needed. I began to tell them all about my friend and our daughter.

"Bella is one-quarter Quileute. Her father, Charlie, was half-Quileute. He was the half-brother of Harry Clearwater. Harry's father had an affair with a white woman here in Forks, Marie Swan," I told The Major.

"I assume you say 'was' because her father is no longer alive?" The Major asked.

"No, he's not. He was the Chief of Police here in Forks, and he was my best friend. I worked with him on cases that required a medical examiner, and since the small town couldn't afford its own M.E., he would call me. Through our work, we got to know each other well. He didn't like the prejudices the town, nor his tribe had against my family and me. He admired how I raised my 'children.' He shared with me his plight of trying to find his ex-wife and the daughter he hadn't seen since she was two years old." If I could cry, I would be shedding a tear for my friend at this moment.

"Anyway, he confided in me that he knew that my family and I were vampires and wished he could get his people to see we were not to be feared. It was also the reason Renée ran off with Bella. She didn't want her daughter in a town where werewolves and vampires ran rampant, her words, according to Charlie, not mine.

"I set him up with our attorney. I'm sure you know of him, Jenks. Jenks was able to find his daughter, Bella. Not long after learning that Bella had been located, Chief Swan was killed in the line of duty. He never did get to see Bella again. However, on his deathbed, Charlie asked me to look after his little girl. He didn't want her knowing the prejudices his tribe held, and that it was up to me whether I wanted her to know what we were. I offered to change him; I didn't want to lose my friend, but he declined. He said he was born Quileute, and he would die Quileute. He was very proud of his heritage, just ashamed of the people." I was despondent after telling them of my friend. Emmett put his large hand on my shoulder from the backseat.

"Pop, I didn't know. I knew you worked with him, I didn't know you guys were that close," Emmett said, trying to console me. I felt my sad emotions being lifted, apparently from the aid of the Major.

"After Jenks sent a registered letter to Bella, she left her mother the same day. Her mother called Jenks, trying to protest her daughter being summoned for her father's funeral. Bella, being as headstrong as she is, demanded that Jenks draw up emancipation documents immediately. She wanted to drive alone, from Florida to Washington. Jenks and I talked her out of it, insisting that someone fly down to escort her. I told Jenks that Esme and I would be her guardians until she was emancipated and flew down that night. I paid for a hotel since she was insistent that she wanted to be away from her mother that night, since her mother had lied to her, for her entire life.

"When I arrived in Florida, and Bella opened her hotel suite to find me standing at the door, her first reaction was to gasp. Her second reaction was to immediately grab my hand. The words that came from her mouth had me gasping." I recalled with amusement, and I chuckled.

"'Wow, you really are cold," she said with a smile on her face. It seemed that upon her leaving, Bella's mother gave her the only things she had of Charlie's, which Charlie gave to Renée to pass down to Bella. It was a book on the Native Americans of the Olympic Northwest, and a family album of the Clearwater, and Swan Family. Bella had not only stayed up all night reading the material and looking at the photos, but she'd also done research online of the 'Cold Ones' and knew what I was when she laid eyes on me. I marveled at how much she reminded me of her father, and from that day, I thought of her as my own daughter. On the drive from Florida to Washington, I told her any and everything she wanted to know about vampires in general, me, my family and her father.

We pulled up to Bella's house, which had belonged to her father. "Bella insisted that she wanted to keep the house," I told the Major and Captain as we got out of my vehicle. "She said it felt as if her father was there, and this was as close to him as she could get. I would come to check on her, and she'd be wearing one of his plaid flannel shirts, over a wife beater and jeans. She was a clean freak and Charlie hadn't been the best housekeeper, so I'd find her cleaning or painting in one of his shirts. Soon, the house looked like a woman lived there," I continued as we made our way into the home. There were trinkets and flowers about the home.

When we walked in, it still smelled of her. Her scent was of freesia with a hint of spice and strawberries from her shampoo. I began to hear a purr rumble from the Major, as he inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. I was puzzled by this. I knew it was a trait of only mated vampires. The Major must have sensed my curiosity, he looked at me, and the purring abruptly stopped.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm curious, you said you were finally going to change her as you should have over a year ago. Why hadn't she been changed?" The Major inquired. I let out a sigh before giving the explanation.

"It was purely selfish. Bella wanted to be changed. I told her I would change her if that's what she really wanted. Soon after she arrived, and I brought her to live with my family until she was emancipated, we found out that she was Edward's singer. I had to send Edward to live in Alaska with our relatives. Edward was quite intrigued by Bella. He couldn't read her mind. She had been the only person ever to thwart his gift. He was sure if he could get past his bloodlust for her that she was his mate.

"As you know, Edward had been alone for a very long time and never found interest in other girls. So, when we thought it was possible that she could be his mate, we worked to build up his tolerance to the smell of her blood.

"Bella was enamored by Edward, and they fell in love. Edward never liked this existence. He often thought himself a monster. He didn't want to condemn her to this existence. Even though she begged us to change her, we couldn't go against Edward, since he believed she was his mate.

"I had my own selfish reason. I loved the fact she was human. I often felt, if Esme and I were human, she would have been the daughter we'd hoped for. Given how she grew up, I wanted her to have every human experience possible. I wanted her to go to prom, graduate high school, attend college as a human. Most importantly, I wanted to keep a piece of my friend."

"Again, Dr. Cullen, I am sorry about the loss of your son. I don't mean to belittle the love I'm sure Edward felt for Bella, but, you do realize, it's impossible for his singer to be his mate?" I looked at the Major as if he'd grown a second head.

"I have to say I admire the control it must have taken for Edward to not drain her dry on the spot. But the idea of a singer being a mate is an oxymoron. Her blood sang to him, unlike any human's blood. Ever. The whole purpose for us to become mated in this existence is to find the other half of our soul for the eternity we are meant to have. If he'd wanted to change her, he wouldn't have been able to stop feeding on her once he bit her. Her very blood would have been the best blood he'd ever tasted, and his blood frenzy would have prevented him from stopping once he bit. It would have been like his own personal brand of heroin." Emmett and I both gasped at his words. We knew for a fact, Edward had said those very words to Bella.

"Pop, you remember those two girls I drained in Kentucky? I've never tasted blood so sweet and delicious in my existence." Emmett said to me.

"Whoa there, big boy! Ya trying to send us feedin' in this town? Your bloodlust just shot through the roof just thinkin' about it. I think ya might want to go find ya a deer to munch on," The Major told Emmett, his southern accent coming out stronger. Emmett seemed to ponder on this for a moment, then he shot out the back door and into the woods like a bullet.

"That, Dr. Cullen, had to have been how your son felt around Bella for their entire relationship. Now, why don't you tell me how your son was killed, and why the little lady decided to take off?" The Major asked with a curious look on his face.

I recounted the events that took place with the nomads, and how Bella went 'cliff diving.' Then, I told him of her best friend, and how after the cliff diving incident, she realized she could hide from Alice if Jacob were around. It was how she was able to leave without Alice knowing.

"Alice's visions are subjective. Even at that, I'd say her visions of Bella are only spotty at best. When she's with the wolves, Alice's visions of Bella are totally black. When Alice has a vision of Bella, she can only see her in conjunction with others. They are never of just Bella." The Major looked at his second-in-command thoughtfully.

"Have you seen her Peter, or did you just see me going after someone, and that someone happened to be my mate?"

"That's not how my knower works, and you know that Major, I ain't-a dadgum psychic! How dare you compare me to the pixie!" Peter was quite upset, to say the least.

"Aww, Peterpire, don't get salty," Jasper said with a chuckle to the agitated vampire, walking over and patted him on the cheek. "Now Petey, you know the only thing I know about your gift is that it's cryptic and annoyin' as fuck." That seemed to only agitate Peter further as he was now buzzing with anger. The Major just gave me a knowing smirk and sly wink, as he placed his arm around Peter's shoulders.

"It ain't a gift! I just know shit!" Peter said as the Major mouthed the exact words along with Peter. The Major then exaggeratedly rolled his eyes while shaking his head. They were quite an amusing pair. However, currently, my mind was reeling at the fact of the Major, being Bella's true mate.

"Dr. Cullen, I have a feeling your daughter is in more danger than first anticipated. From what you've told me, Bella possesses a gift, even in her human form. If it's this strong as a human, think of how strong it could be as a vampire. Maria can't read gifts, but she can tell if there is something in a human that will make them extraordinary as a vampire. It's how she chose Peter and me. Your daughter has a most sought-after gift. She will also be most coveted, not only by Maria but also by the Volturi. It seems Bella is a shield. I would like to talk to this Jacob, then I think it's best we be on our way," The Major concluded.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **BELLA'S POV**

I walked out of the airport in New Mexico. I immediately felt the warmth of the sun, and it felt good. I would never become accustomed to the damp and cold of Forks, and shivers began to shake me as I thought of living in Alaska.

I walked to the rental car counter and rented a 4x4 pickup truck. I wanted to do a lot of sightseeing while I was here, so I wanted something rugged. I also thought about taking a small trip down to Mexico since I was so close, but not wanting to make any decisions as to where I was going. After renting my vehicle, I decided to find a nice hotel, get showered and changed and find someplace to have dinner.

I found a nice upscale hotel. Nothing quite like what Edward or the rest of the Cullens would choose, but it was beautiful none the less. After I was checked in, I took the elevator up to my room. It was nicely furnished with a southwestern feel. I took out a pair of black jeans and a red tank, some underwear and my bath products. When I went into the bathroom, I saw that it had a very inviting jacuzzi style garden tub that I couldn't resist, so I decided to take a bath.

As I laid back in the tub and let the jacuzzi jets massage my weary body, my mind drifted over my life.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _I had just gotten home from school. My mom wasn't home. I'd just gone into the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. I went and answered the door to find the mailman._

" _I have a registered letter for Isabella Dwyer," the postman said._

" _I'm Isabella Dwyer," I told him._

" _Sign here, Miss," the postman said. I signed where he indicated and took the large manila envelope he handed me. I closed the door and went to my room to see what I'd received. In it was a sizeable legal folder along with a letter from an attorney. I sat the folder down and read the letter._

 _ **Ms. Dwyer**_

 _ **It grieves me to inform you that your father, Chief of Police Charles Swan was killed in the line of duty. I was retained by your father, before his passing, to ascertain the whereabouts of you and your mother.**_

 _ **I wish I were able to reunite you with him in a more joyous manner. However, your presence is requested for his funeral, as well as the reading of his will as you are his only heir.**_

 _I wasn't able to read anymore. The letter slipped from my hand. I was stunned. Why had Renée lied to me? And why was my last name Dwyer, if my father's name was Swan? I began to feel my face was wet. I didn't even realize I was crying until the tears fell on my hand that was on my lap where the letter had slipped to the floor._

 _I picked up the legal folder from the bed and began to go through its contents. In it were reports from courts and private detectives and other things I had no idea what they meant, but from what I could tell, Charles Swan had been searching for me for a very long time. I then became furious. I went to my closet, pulled out my suitcase and began packing my clothes._

 _I heard my mother as she came into the house. She was humming some silly little tune that only made my anger boil more._

" _Bella, honey, are you home?" I heard her call out, but I didn't answer._

" _Bella, Bella, where are you, honey? You'll never believe what happened to me today," I heard her say as her footsteps came down the hall towards my room. I never stopped packing to acknowledge her. She came into my room as I was in the closet taking more clothes down._

" _Bella, didn't you hear me…" she trailed off, as she must have noticed my open suitcase on the bed._

" _Bella, are you going somewhere?" she asked, her voice marred in confusion._

" _Yeah, Renée, I'm going to Forks, Washington," was all I said._

" _Bella, why Forks, of all places?" her voice was nervous. I rolled my eyes as I brought the last of my clothes hanging up in the closet. I threw them down on the bed and picked up the letter from my nightstand and flung it at her. I started folding the clothes and putting them in the suitcase._

" _Bella, honey, I know you must be confused, but let me explain." I started shaking from anger, and I saw red._

" _Confused? Why would I be confused? And what is it you could possibly explain other than the fact that you've lied to me my entire life? How could you? You know the only thing I have ever wanted was a father in my life and you took that away from me! And now, now it really is too late because he really is dead!"_

" _Bella, you don't know what it was like. All he really cared about was staying in that podunk town and his career as a police officer. He was suffocating me. I couldn't stay there anymore…"_

" _Stop with your lies!" I was now beyond anger. I picked up the legal folder and slammed it against her chest as I made my way past her. I went to the storage shed and grabbed a couple of boxes we had left over from our last move. The number of times we'd moved in the previous five years alone was ridiculous. Now that I think back on it, the moves were always sudden. She must have had a clue that my father was looking for us and made us move. We were currently in Jacksonville, Florida. We'd just moved a year ago from Atlanta, Georgia. Before that, it was North Carolina. Before that, was Louisiana, Wyoming, and Chicago, Illinois. The longest we ever stayed in one place was in Phoenix. I came back with two boxes and began packing up my books._

" _Bella, at least let me come with you," Renée said in a soft begging voice._

" _No, you wouldn't let me have him in life, you will let me have this time with him in death. ALONE!" I told her._

" _Isabella Marie—"_

" _Swan?" I questioned with a quirk of an eyebrow as if daring her to challenge. She just threw her hands up in defeat and walked out of my room. I finished packing my boxes and loaded them in my truck. I had managed to get a job each place we lived and saved as much money as I could. As a reward for my senior year, I purchased myself a rather beautiful truck. It was a not so late model Toyota Tacoma, and it was a steal. I paid $3,500 for it, even though it was apparently worth much more. I saw it in an ad in the Penny Saver. Some old lady's husband had just passed away, and she didn't have a use for it anymore. She just wanted to get rid of it, as she was moving in with her son and daughter-in-law. She said her son was a doctor, and they had a very lovely expensive vehicle. She said her son wanted her to sell it for $5000, but she said she had a feeling that I would take good care of it._

 _Once I had everything loaded, I went back into the house. I heard Renée on the phone._

" _Well, I'm her mother, and she is a minor so…" she was saying to whomever she was speaking to. I went to the kitchen and snatched the phone from her hand._

" _Hello, This is Isabella Dwyer, I mean Swan. With whom am I speaking?" I asked._

" _Ms. Dwyer, this is Jay Jenkins, but you may call me Jenks. I represented your father and am now the executor of his Estate._

" _Well, Jenks it's a pleasure to speak with you. Look, I don't know all the ins and outs of all of this, but as my mother said, I am a minor. I'm 17 but will turn 18 in a few months. Isn't there some way I can become a legal adult? I believe it's called an emancipated minor?" My mother gasped. I rewarded her gasp with a sneer._

" _Yes, and with you being so close to the legal age, there won't need to be a hearing. I can draw up the papers," Jenks said over the phone._

" _Good. I just received your paperwork today; I guess you can tell by my mother's phone call. I am driving to Forks. I'm leaving tonight," I told Mr. Jenks._

" _Isabella, you will do no such thing. Now, I know I can't stop you from going, but would you please, at least wait until tomorrow? It's already late, and you are angry. None of those is right for you to be driving alone at night," Renée said. I was just about to answer her when Jenks spoke up._

" _I must agree with your mother, Ms. Dwyer. I also wouldn't want you to drive alone. While I draw up the paperwork, you will need to be under guardianship. A friend of your father's, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family, would probably be the best choice. I'm sure Dr. Cullen would have no problem flying down and driving back to Washington with you," Jenks said._

" _I understand your concern, Mr. Jenks, but please, I don't want to use the name Dwyer ever again. That obviously is not my name…" I said as I looked at my mother. She had the sense to look ashamed. "Please call me Bella. My name is Bella Swan. And I really don't want to put anyone out. I'm sure the doctor has more important things…" I heard a change of hand of the phone._

" _Isabella, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but you may call me Carlisle. I assure you it would be no problem at all. I had been anticipating your call and told Jenks to call me as soon as he had a notification that the material he sent had been received. I'm very sorry for your loss Ms. Swan, and please know that the town of Forks is at a great loss by your father's passing. He was one of my closest friends. I would be honored to fly down and escort you back to Forks," the smooth male voice said to me over the phone. Just the sound of his voice sent a sensation down to my lady bits. Then it dawned on me what Jenks said, he and his family, well damn!_

" _Thank you, Dr. Cullen. And you are sure your wife won't have a problem with you driving with me and having a teenager in your house?" I heard the most magnificent laugh I think I've ever heard._

" _My dear, we have two teenagers about your age and two young adults that are just entering college. Trust me, my Esme is looking forward to you coming, and my youngest, Alice, is literally bouncing waiting for your arrival." Oh great, another hyper-hormonal teenager, as if Renée wasn't enough I thought as I rolled my eyes, thinking of all the times I had to fight through another of Renée's flighty projects and whims._

" _Fine, but I don't wish to stay here another minute with the woman I've known as my mother if she is even who she says she is." The tears that welled up in Renée's eyes kind of made me want to take it back. There was no doubt she was my mother, and I knew those words would hurt her, but I couldn't seem to care at that very moment. She doesn't seem to understand how much her actions hurt._

" _Bella, I can arrange for a hotel for you for the night if you wish. I will be there tomorrow. I will collect you, meet with your mother, and assure her you will be well taken care of," Carlisle reassured me._

" _Yes, Dr. Cullen, that will be fine," I replied._

" _Good, give me a moment, Jenks is looking for a hotel in the area." I was then placed on hold. I took that time to speak to my mother._

" _Renée, I'm not sure what reason you have for what you did, and I don't really care. You've hurt me more than you could ever begin to understand. I just don't understand, if you loved him enough to marry him and conceive a child with him, how could you keep us apart for all that time? Did he abuse you?" She shook her head no._

" _Did he mistreat you or me in any way?" Again, she shook her head no._

" _Then I have nothing more to say to you. Please, I can't even look at you right now." Renée only hung her head and left the kitchen. I could hear her sobbing as she went down the hall to her room. I could tell she fell onto her bed in a ball of tears._

" _Isabella, are you still there?" I heard as I placed the phone to my ear again._

" _Yes, sorry Dr. Cullen."_

" _It's fine my dear. I have a suite booked for you at the Omni Hotel, in Downtown Jacksonville. You just need to show them your ID. It's all taken care of," Carlisle told me. I knew the hotel well. It was a highrise hotel, in the middle of downtown. I'd collected Renée from there many nights when she was too drunk to drive home after she decided to party with the many Jaguar football players or Jacksonville Suns Baseball players' parties that were thrown there. We didn't live far from there. We had a quaint little cottage on the other side of the river from downtown in Historic Riverside._

" _Oh, my, Dr. Cullen. I didn't mean for you to go to such extravagance. A simple room at the Holiday Inn would have sufficed."_

" _It's no trouble at all, Isabella."_

" _Dr. Cullen, please, it's just Bella, and that is just too much for one night…"I tried to say but was cut off._

" _Please, allow me to do this for the daughter of my dear friend. And I will call you Bella if you promise to call me Carlisle,"_

" _Okay, Carlisle. I'll see you tomorrow."_

" _Very good, Is—Bella, until tomorrow. Sleep well, goodbye." And with that, Carlisle disconnected the call. I grabbed the last of my things and went to my mother's room. I could still hear her crying softly into her pillow. I knocked softly on her door._

" _Come in," she said through sniffles._

" _I'm leaving now, I'll be back tomorrow before we leave for Washington. I will call you and let you know I arrived safely. Carlisle would like to meet with you before we leave, so can you at least make yourself presentable to speak with him. He is, after all, a married man, with teenaged children my age, so no flirting. Don't embarrass me," I told her. I knew my mother. She had a tendency to throw herself at any living breathing man. She rolled her eyes at my comment but nodded in understanding._

" _Bella, before you go, I have something for you." She went to her closet and pulled out a book and photo album. "These belonged to your father. Maybe it will help you understand why I couldn't stay, and I knew he would never leave Forks," Renée said as she placed the books in my hands. The first was a book on the Native American Tribes of the Olympic Northwest. The other was a photo album marked Clearwater-Swan Family. I took them, turned and took my leave._

 **END FLASHBACK**

The water had turned cold, and my skin looked like a prune. Tears were falling down my face at the memory of the day I last saw my mother. How could I have been so stupid? Once again, I let my mother's life become more important than my own and even the man I loved. I decided it was time to get out of the tub, wanting to leave my tears in the bath water. Renée was indeed not worth my tears. But then grief overtook me. The grief over losing Edward and my father. I stayed in bed for three days.

On the third day, my stomach would no longer allow me to grieve. I had to get out and find food. I took a quick shower and dressed for the first time since I'd been in New Mexico. I decided to venture out and find someplace to eat. I checked my phone, and thankfully, I'd only had missed calls from Jacob. There was a Bluetooth stereo in the truck, so I decided to call Jacob while I looked for a place to eat.

"Bella, thank God. Please tell me you are alright." Jacob sounded worried. I just giggled.

"Yes Jake, I'm fine."

"Well, the Cullens seem to think you are in some kind of danger. They tried to pressure me into telling them where you were," Jacob told me. _Of course, they do. What else is new?_

"You mean Alice hasn't seen where I am?"

"No, not the exact location. And you overestimated the pixie. It turns out she really can't get a good read on you. She can only see the decisions others have regarding you. You were right, though, when I'm around you are totally black to her. She says she only gets glimpses of you, especially if you are in danger. Even then, she has to really concentrate and specifically be looking into your future to see it." Why that manipulative little bitch. All this time, _I've seen you in that outfit, and you just love it!_ When I become a vampire, I'm going to smack her upside that spikey head of hers.

"Speaking of which, Bella. We really think you should come home. It seems you are in more danger than you know. They've even brought in some kind of experts that have unique knowledge of the area. Something about Southern Wars and someone named Maria of the South. Some dangerous vampire bitch."

"Well, I'm not in the south, you know that," I told him.

"Yeah, well, I'm really not that great with geography, so I looked it up on the map. But New Mexico is somewhat in the south, Bella, even if it's not considered the south. Look, I really don't know what all this vamp speak means but it sounds like you are in real danger if they brought these guys in to find you. Not to mention that Dr. Fangs is really torn up. The whole family is really. They love you, Bella. Then they kept saying something about Mexico," he told me. _I was planning to take a trip down there, but I hadn't really made a decision to do that, for fear that Alice would see._

"Well, I hadn't made a firm decision as to where I'm going just yet. Did you tell them why I left? Did you tell them where I went or give them my number?"

"Bella, please sweetie. I didn't have a choice. We're all so worried about you. Then after I didn't hear from you, I thought it was best I let them know where you were. I didn't give them your phone number, but I did try and call you for them. Please don't be mad at me," Jacob pleaded.

"I'm not mad at you, Jake. I understand I have everyone worried. Carlisle is really that torn up about me leaving?"

"We all are. Don't you get it? That's what people do when we care about family. Even if you won't admit it. We are your family. I'll even give it to the leeches. I now understand what Charlie meant. They have more of a capacity for love than I even realized. Please Bella, just come home."

"Yeah, I get it, Jacob, I really do. I was just so caught up in my own grief, I didn't think about what I was doing to all of you. But look, I'm starving. I haven't eaten in three days. I've spent this entire time locked up in my hotel room crying and sleeping and crying some more. Will you tell them you've talked to me? I'm fine; I'm safe. Once I've eaten, I'll call them and let them know I'm okay and I'll be home soon."

"Sure, Sure, Bells. But please be safe. You know you are a danger magnet. If you see any red-eyed leeches…" I cut him off.

"If I do, Jake there isn't a damn thing I can do about it. They will most likely see me before I see them, and if that happens, then I'm dinner, regardless. Really, what are the chances? I've gone my entire life without knowing about vampires and werewolves. Look, I'm just pulling into a restaurant to have dinner. I promise I will call them and I'll come home," I assured him.

"Okay, Bella. Just please be safe. Talk to you soon."

"I will. Bye Jacob," I said and hung up the phone.

I went into the restaurant. It was a quaint little Mexican restaurant, with a bar, a live band and they even had Karaoke. This would be fun. I went in and ordered dinner. People were singing karaoke before the band set up since it was still early. I listened to some of the patrons; some were good, and as usual, some were just awful. I ordered a couple of Margaritas. I still had my fake ID. I was beginning to enjoy myself. I now felt like it was time to let go of the grief and get back to my life.

The waiter came over with another Margarita and sat it on my table.

"Wait, I didn't order this," I told the waiter grabbing onto his arm before he walked away.

"No Seniorita, it was from the gentlemen at the bar," the waiter told me. He cocked his head towards the bar. I turned to see who sent over the drink, even though I was going to refuse it anyway. I wasn't much of a drinker, and I had to drive. I turned my head to look into two pairs of red eyes. One of them tipped his beer to me and gave me a sly smile. I turned around quickly.

 _FUCK ME!_


	6. Chapter 4

**It's been so long since I wrote this story, however, I believe this is where I started after the compilation was published**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **?POV**

I'm headed back to the Washington area after visiting an old friend. If you could even call her that. I catch the whiff of a scent that has haunted me since the first time I smelled it. I then catch my first glimpse of her. Sitting in a truck in the parking lot of a restaurant. I was just about to approach her when I smell Maria and the scent of another vampire. What the fuck is she doing here? Apparently, checking to make sure I'm out of her territory. Well, unfortunately, bitch, I'm not leaving now. Especially, when I came to you for help, and you fucking turned me down, after making my life a living hell, to begin with. So fuck you very much, Maria. I then see the little bitch get out of the truck and go into the restaurant.

"I've waited this long, I can wait as long as it takes to get you where I want you, bitch," I whisper low to myself, as I watch her sashay her perfect little ass into the restaurant. Not to mention I need to feed this fucking newborn. I wish I had that fabled God of War Maria goes on and on about. Some fucking sword she swears can tame fifty newborns without moving a muscle. Shit, I'm having a hard enough time with just this one.

"C'mon, newborn. Let's find you a suitable meal."

 **JASPER'S POV**

Peter and I take a flight from Seattle to Las Cruces, New Mexico. It's where the shifter pup says she went. While we are on the plane, Peter is looking nervous.

"What is it, Captain?"

"Major, I have a feeling we may be too late."

"Then as soon as we get off the plane, we need to pick up her scent quickly. I want to prevent her from getting into Maria's hands if at all possible." Peter just gives me a nod, but I can still feel his trepidation.

I admit I am worried as well. The pup tried calling her, but she didn't answer. At the time, the Captain was sure she was still safe, but now, I'm not so sure.

I've been holding a shirt from her laundry basket that was bathed in her scent. Ever so often, I take a whiff of her magnificent scent. The smell of freesia, vanilla, and spice, along with her strawberry shampoo. It so calming, yet it makes my mouth fill with venom, but not as a meal.

I also took one of the pictures from her wall, among other things I thought I may need. The picture is of her and the mind-reading man-child. How could he be so stupid? I would have changed this beautiful woman had it been me. All vampires are selfish beings. I'm sure he loved her, how could he not; but if it had been me, I wouldn't have waited to sink my teeth into her beautiful neck, as I buried my cock so deep in her warmth. I had to stop this train of thought. My jeans were becoming increasingly uncomfortable, and we still had a while on this flight.

I stare at her picture, as I hold her shirt to my nose and inhale deeply. I hope this is the one time, the Captain's gift hasn't failed him. I want to make this beautiful creature mine.

I'm so enthralled by my thoughts of her, I don't even realize we are landing. Peter nudges me to put on my seatbelt. Asshole. It's not like we need them, but I guess we do have to keep up the human persona. Her scent is the only thing keeping me sane right now. I wouldn't be able to take much more of the human emotions, or the smell of their blood if it weren't for her scent.

Once the plane taxis and we are allowed to disembark, we go straight to baggage pick up. Even though her scent isn't fresh, and so many humans scents cover it, I can still smell it in this enclosed area. I follow it to the rental car counter.

"Excuse me, sir," I ask the agent. "I'm working for the Town of Forks Police department on a missing person's case. Can you tell me if you've seen this young lady?" I ask, as I quickly flash the badge I swiped from Bella's house and pull out her picture. I'm sure it belonged to her father and thought it might help. I would show it to Bella as proof I came on behalf of Carlisle.

"Yes sir, as a matter of fact, I rented her a truck a few days ago. I remember because she was a gorgeous woman, but she looked so sad. I wanted to ask her to dinner." I had to suppress a growl. The Major was screaming in my head. _Get back fucker, before I rip your throat out, She's MINE!_ It wasn't until Peter put a hand on my shoulder that I realized I was shaking. I had sent so much fear into that rental agent fucker, he was cowering on the floor.

"Can you give us a description of the vehicle, and tell us if she happened to mention where she was staying?" Peter asked the rental pussy, as he steps forward and pushes me behind him. I decided to give the rental agent some calm and confidence before he pissed himself.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me," the pussy started. "The vehicle I can help with, unfortunately, I'm sorry I don't know where she's staying. _God, knows I wish I did,"_ I hear him say under his breath. This time a soft growl did rumble low in my chest. Peter turns to me with a scowl. "Major, fuckin' behave yourself," he says too low for human hearing. I just sneer back at Peter. The pussy finally comes back with the file for the rental for Isabella Swan. I see the picture of the 4x4 truck she rented. Peter thanks him and we exit the rental car agency.

"Major, she's a beautiful girl, every man is going to think so, you can't go around scaring the be-Jesus out of everyone just because they are attracted to her."

"Is that so, Captain? Are those your words of wisdom for today? Because I seem to remember quite a few times, I've had to pull your ass off of some half-fuck, for just looking at Charlotte." Peter just stands there with his mouth open, with that stupid deer caught in the headlights look.

"Yeah, just as I thought," I say as I turn to walk away.

"Well Major, you see, what had happened was…." I just shook my head. I stopped paying attention to Peter as I caught Bella's scent in the wind. I ran as fast as humanly possible until I came upon a hotel. The area was fresh with her scent. I figured this was where she was staying. I pulled the same badge deal and gave the same story to the front desk clerk. She confirmed she was staying at the hotel, but refused to tell me a room number. Unfortunately, I need to use my vampire allure on this human woman. I needed to know my mate was safe. I then asked for a room on the same floor.

I decided I wanted to freshen up. I wanted to look my best for my first meeting with my mate. We went up the elevator, and her scent was strong. She apparently just recently left the hotel, as her smell was strong in the lobby as well as the elevator. Once we got to the floor, I scented out her room. As I suspected, she wasn't there. I couldn't hear a heartbeat coming from the room.

Peter and I quickly found our room. We took quick showers and got dressed. Peter was dressed in his signature black jeans, cowboy boots, and hat, with a western style black and white checkered shirt. I was going a little more stylish. I chose a slim fit black suit, with a black shirt. I put a red pocket square in my suit jacket, but no tie. I combed my hair back, glad Charlotte had recently given it a trim.

We decided to walk, instead of taking a taxi so we could pick up her scent easier. Soon, we spotted the truck in the parking lot of a little Mexican restaurant. I could feel she was there. Peter and I walked in and took seats at the bar. Peter ordered a whiskey, and I ordered a beer on tap.

Suddenly, I spotted her. _My God, she's beautiful._ My long dead heart threatened to beat as I looked at her. The picture I'd memorized didn't do her any justice. Though she did seem a bit thinner as if she hasn't been eating. But I guess after being depressed over losing the love of your life, it was somewhat expected. At least she was eating now. I'd have to change that. Like I said, I like my women with curves. Though, she still had them, and, oh my, did she. Her full chest, and hips just right for gripping, legs that looked like they went on for miles. I could almost feel them wrapped around me, and shit… again, I had to stop this train of thought. It's been a while since 'lil Major had any action, and he was about ready to bust out of my pants just thinking about the little darlin' at that table. I noticed she had a nearly empty Margarita glass on her table.

I asked the bartender to send her over another from me. I saw the bartender call over the waiter and hand him the frozen drink. I wanted to rip the waiter's arm off as I saw Isabella grab his arm. He then pointed at us. Isabella then turned and looked directly into my eyes. Those big beautiful doe eyes were looking right at me. I gave her my signature half smile and tipped my beer to her, but she turned around too quickly for my taste.

"She's frightened, Major," Peter said. I just rolled my eyes. _No shit, Sherlock! Uhh, Captain, empath here._ I sent her a healthy dose of calm and trust. But they bounced off of her like a fucking rubber ball. _Oh yeah, she's definitely a shield._

I hear her whisper to the waiter to show her to the bathroom. She drops money on the table before the waiter escorts her to the ladies room. I would wait for her to return and speak to her when she decides to leave. After a few minutes and she didn't return, I became increasingly worried.

Peter suddenly yanks me by the arm and is pulling me out the door. I almost spill the last of my beer as he does so.

"What the fuck, Peter?" I growl at him.

"They are taking her now, Major. She slipped out the window and was accosted by some of Maria's goons. As soon as we make it to the alley, I hear my mates plea.

"Please, Victoria. I'm tired of trying to outrun my fate. Please, just make it quick, then I can be with my Edward." I hear the sweet voice of my Isabella.

I roar at those words and come to a halt in the alley as I see a woman with fire red hair has Isabella pressed up against the wall with another younger vampire male; not quite a newborn, but just under a year old. I'm just about to launch on them both when I'm stricken immobile, and so is Peter.

"So, this is the little winch you've been begging me to help you destroy, huh Victoria?" I hear the sickening sweet Spanish accent I wished to never hear again.

"But I see you did even better. You've brought me back my sword. Alejandro, let them go," I see a tall Mexican vampire step from behind Maria. His eyes changed from a steel blue to fire red, and suddenly I'm able to move again.

"Major, I always knew you would return. And I see you've brought your second-in-command back with you. My you've changed, but still as handsome as ever. What brings you back to my neck of the woods?"

"You know, just a little change of scenery. I actually thought you'd still be in Mexico," I told her never taking my eyes off Isabella.

"I was just getting ready to have a little fun with that pretty little thing when she escaped me. I came to look for her and ran into these two dipshits." Maria looks between Isabella and me as if she's not sure she believes me. She then walks over to Isabella and eyes her up and down. I know that look. She wanted to see if Isabella can be of use to her.

"She is a pretty little thing, isn't she? I can see why James wanted to play with her. I'm sure she will make a nice little pet for the camp." I have to suppress a growl at Maria's words. I can't let Maria know that Isabella means anything to me.

"Maria, I was just thinking the same thing myself. I will make you a deal, if you let me have her as my personal pet, the Captain and I will come back willingly. But first, I have to let my new coven know I won't be returning. Otherwise, The Cullens will come looking for me." I say pointedly looking directly at Isabella. I see the recognition on her face at the mention of the Cullens.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" the redhead screams like a fucking banshee. "She's mine! I want her destroyed for what she did to my James!" Victoria continues to rant. Stomping around like a two-year-old having a tantrum. I concentrate and direct enough fear only towards Victoria, she cowers away from Bella.

"You listen to me you little bitch. If that James weren't such a disgusting pig of a man-whore, he wouldn't have gotten himself in the mess he did. I gave you to him as a favor for his tracking services. The fact you couldn't keep him satisfied says as much about you as him, you disgusting, childish, cunt," Maria says to Victoria as Maria snatches Victoria up by the mess of red hair. As soon as they both are distracted, Isabella runs to Peter and me. I see Alejandro's eyes turn a steel blue again to try and stop her, but nothing happens. Isabella continues running to us. She stops as soon as she is safely behind us. She places her warm hand on my lower back, and I am immediately engulfed by her gratitude, but something else that feels like a warm blanket has been placed over me.

"Well, my, my, my. It seems I have finally found the treasure I've been looking for all these years. I finally have my shield," Maria says, and I immediately know that's the warmth I feel surrounding me. Isabella has engulfed us in her shield.

"Destroy them and take the girl!" Maria commands Alejandro. His eyes immediately turn fire red again but begin to glow. I try to send him fear, but it only bounces back on me. I realize my gift won't escape the shield.

"Isabella, I need you to lower your shield," I tell her.

"I—I—I don't know how. I didn't even know I had one," she nervously tells me.

"Maria, call your goon off. Like I said, we will come willingly. You know I am your sword, and now you have your shield. But she doesn't know how to use it. Let us come back, and I will train her how to use it. We will fight for you." Maria thinks on my words for a few seconds.

"Alejandro," is all Maria says. At the same time, she snaps Victoria's neck, pulls her head off and tosses her body and head to the newborn that's standing watching the whole thing submissively. Alejandro immediately engulfs them in flames with his eyes. While that happens, I pull out my phone and send a quick text to Dr. Cullen.

 _To: C. Cullen_

 _From: J. Whitlock_

 _Target has been acquired, but have run into complications. Mission has gone haywire. Have Char contact backup. Unfortunately, I will be in Mexico. Charlotte will know what to do._

I then crush the phone in my hand and drop the pieces to the ground in case the Cullens or anyone try to call back. Isabella is looking over my shoulder as I do this.

"So Carlisle really sent you?" Isabella whispers so low, and softly, if it weren't for vampire hearing, I would have missed it, luckily Maria was too busy to catch it.

"Yes, but you mustn't let Maria know this. Please just follow my lead." I feel her let out a breath and nod as she rests her head on my back. Her warmth seeps into me. I now understand the selfishness of Carlisle and Edward to a degree. I could get used to the beautiful woman's heat, against my cold flesh. I know for sure this is my mate. Like Edward, I would lay down my very life to protect her. But, I will not put her through that again. No, I think I'll stick around for eternity with her.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **BELLA'S POV**

 _FUCK ME!_

 _Am I really this much of a fucking danger magnet. I don't just attract one fucking red-eyed vampire, but two?_

Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck! What do I do?. Damn it! I left my phone in the truck. I can't call Jake, I can't call Carlisle. Not like they could do anything about it. I'm all the way down here in fucking New Mexico, and they are all the way in fucking Washington. Think, Bella, think.

"Um, por favor, Señor. Would you mind escorting me to the ladies room? I seem to have had a little more to drink than I realize. I don't entirely trust my legs."

"It would be my pleasure, Señorita," the kind waiter replied as he extended his arm for me to take. I quickly reached for my purse, grabbing $100 and dropping it on the table. I wasn't even sure how much my bill was, but that should more than cover it.

As we made our way to the ladies room, I felt something hit me then bounce off. I chanced a look back, and the two handsome men were still sitting at the bar, though they were eyeing me inquisitively. _Fuck me! The one in the dark suit is possibly the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on._ Granted, all vampires are beautiful but damn. If I had to die tonight, being in his arms wouldn't exactly be a terrible way to go. I thought my Edward was beautiful, but he had a more ethereal beauty. This man had more of a rugged, manly, beauty. Fucking sex on legs, if you want to know the truth.

 _Stop it, just fucking stop it. Dangerous red-eyed vampire you damned fool!_ This was no time for lust. This is a time to use the self-preservation God fucking gave you. The waiter spoke and brought me back to reality.

"Will you be okay to make it back to your table, or should I wait here for you, Señorita?"

"I think I will be fine. I just need to splash some water on my face, then I will be leaving. I've left money on the table for my bill."

"Very good, Señorita. I hope you enjoyed your evening, and that you join us again."

"Yeah, me too." _In more ways than you will ever know._ I thought to myself as I slipped into the restroom.

I wasn't anywhere near drunk, and if I was, my buzz was brought down oh, too, quickly with the thought of being some sex on legs vampire's next meal. I quickly looked around the small restroom and spotted the window. I climbed up on the sink so I could hoist myself out the window. Once I looked down, it wasn't that far of a drop, but knowing me, I would probably twist my ankle if I tried to jump. So instead, I dangled from the ledge a bit, trying to steady my drop. Once I dropped, thankfully without incident, I ran towards the alley to the parking lot, only to run straight into Victoria and some other young vamp. _Just fucking great. Could this trip get any worse?_

Victoria hissed as her head snapped up towards me. As did her new little boy-toy.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the murdering little vixen. It was just by chance I picked up your delicious scent here. And so far from home. Since I don't smell those foul-smelling dogs of yours or those animal munching freaks you call a family, I assume you are here all alone then?" Victoria asked with a sneer twisted on her face. Her crimson eyes glaring at me and her fire red hair in ringlets, swirling around like rings of blood. How apropos.

"Please, Victoria. I'm tired of trying to outrun my fate. Please, just make it quick, then I can be with my Edward." Shit. If I'd stayed in the restaurant and let the sex on legs vampire have me instead, maybe I wouldn't die a virgin. _Sex! Really bitch? Is that where your mind is going in all this fuckery?_

I hear a roar come from the other end of the alley. Victoria presses me against the wall as the two men from the bar, come into view in the alley. _Shit on a fucking brick! Jake is right, I am a fucking danger magnet. I have not one, not two, but four fucking red-eyed vampires after me. Do I have 'meal' stamped across my fucking forehead?_ I then see the two male vampires crouch and are ready to pounce, but suddenly freeze. I then hear a sickeningly sweet Spanish accented voice come around the corner.

"So, this is the little winch you've been begging me to help you destroy, huh Victoria?" _JESUS CHRIST ON A FUCKING POGO-STICK, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME! Is there a human drinking vampire convention someone forgot to tell me about?_ There are now another two vampires here. One a beautiful woman with long black hair wearing some sort of white corset and something that looks like it should be worn to bed over it. And a very tall man, evidently of Mexican descent. His attention is not on me though. His focus is trained on the two men from the bar.

"But I see you did even better. You've brought me back my sword. Alejandro, let them go," I see the tall Mexican vampire step from behind the woman. His eyes changed from a steel blue to fire red, and suddenly the two men were able to freely move again.

"Major, I always knew you would return. And I see you've brought your second-in-command back with you. My you've changed, but still as handsome as ever. What brings you back to my neck of the woods?" Well, she's right about one thing he is handsome alright. Major huh? Fuck, vampire wars. Shit, I'm in the middle of a vampire war.

"You know, just a little change of scenery. I actually thought you'd still be in Mexico," My Major says to the black-haired woman, but never takes his eyes off me. _Wait, did I just call him 'my Major?'_

"I was just getting ready to have a little fun with that pretty little thing when she escaped me. I came to look for her and ran into these two dipshits." The Major then pointed at Victoria and her lackey. The woman looks first at me, then back at the Major. She then walks over to me and eyes me up and down, as if she's checking me out. _Sorry sweetie, but I'm strictly dickly, and I'll take one of him to go._

"She is a pretty little thing, isn't she? I can see why James wanted to play with her. I'm sure she will make a nice little pet for the camp." Pet? Camp? This is going from bad to hell in a handbasket.

"Maria, I was just thinking the same thing myself. I will make you a deal, if you let me have her as my personal pet, the Captain and I will come back willingly. But first, I have to let my new coven know I won't be returning. Otherwise, The Cullens will come looking for me." The Major said looking pointedly at me. He's here for me. This is who the Cullens sent to find me. My knight in shining armor has arrived. Umm Yummy! Suddenly Victoria's hand grips my throat.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" the redhead screams like a fucking banshee. "She's mine! I want her destroyed for what she did to my James!" Victoria continues to rant. Stomping around like a two-year-old having a tantrum. She's so pissed, and then things happen so quickly, I don't think she even realized the Major revealed he was here on behalf of the Cullens. She suddenly was cowering in fear. _What the hell?_

"You listen to me you little bitch. If that James weren't such a disgusting pig of a man-whore, he wouldn't have gotten himself in the mess he did. I gave you to him as a favor for his tracking services. The fact you couldn't keep him satisfied says as much about you as him, you disgusting, childish, cunt," Maria says to Victoria as Maria snatches Victoria up by the mess of red hair.

As soon as they both are distracted, I run towards my two saviors. I feel the heat on my back as I run, but I don't stop running until I am behind the Major and his second-in-command. My blood is pumping, and my heart is beating in my ears. I brace myself and try to slow my heart rate by placing a hand on the Major's lower back. I'm immediately engulfed in warmth and a calming scent of cinnamon and spice with a hint of whiskey. I don't know where it came from. I've never felt this from my vampire family. Though his body is cold, just like the Cullens, there's something about him that makes me feel warm and tingly.

"Well, my, my, my. It seems I have finally found the treasure I've been looking for all these years. I finally have my shield," Maria says. Is she talking about me?

"Destroy them and take the girl!" Maria commands Alejandro. I cringe behind the Major. Not only am I going to die, but I have sentenced my saviors to death as well. I take a deep breath and blow it out and await my demise, but nothing happens.

"Isabella, I need you to lower your shield," the Major tells me. So it is me. I don't know what he's talking about. If I'm doing anything, I'm not doing it on purpose. So, do vampire gifts not work on me? Is that why Edward couldn't read my mind? Jacob said Alice was lying about her gift working on me.

"I—I—I don't know how. I didn't even know I had one." I wish I knew how I could help him.

"Maria, call your goon off. Like I said, we will come willingly. You know I am your sword, and now you have your shield. But she doesn't know how to use it. Let us come back, and I will train her how to use it. We will fight for you," the Major says with such authority. I don't know where he is leading me, but I will follow him where ever he leads.

"Alejandro," is all Maria says. At the same time, she snaps the neck of Victoria, pulls her head off and tosses her body and head to the newborn that's standing watching the whole thing submissively. Alejandro immediately engulfs them in flames with his eyes.

While that happens, I see the Major pull out his phone. I watch over his shoulder as his fingers ghosts over the keyboard at vampire speed. Once he's finished sending his text, I see him crush the phone in his hand and drop the pieces to the ground. That has got to be the sexiest thing I've ever witnessed.

"So Carlisle really sent you?" I whisper very low. Spending more than a year with vampires, I've learned how to lower my voice enough to only be heard by whoever I'm speaking to at the moment. Lucky for me Maria was too busy to catch it.

"Yes, but you mustn't let Maria know this. Please, just follow my lead." I let out a breath, nod, and rest my head on his back. _My Major, my savior, I will follow wherever you lead._


	8. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **CARLISLE'S POV**

My family and I have finished packing my daughter, Bella's house. We are now finishing ours with the help of Charlotte Whitlock. She is a beautiful woman. My Esme was a little intimidated by her at first because of her red eyes, but she soon became as comfortable with her as the rest of the women.

Suddenly, Alice drops one of the boxes she's carrying as she is enthralled by a vision. We all rush to Alice's side.

"OH NO!" Alice shreaks, and begins to shake and sob from her vision.

"What is it, Alice? What did you see?" Esme wraps Alice in a motherly embrace trying to comfort her.

"How could we be so stupid? Why didn't I see this before? Edward said Victoria meant nothing to James, just like Laurent," Alice says as she continues to sob.

"The red-head?" Emmett questions.

"Yes, she's going after Bella. Victoria gets there at the same time as Maria. Jazzy and Peter get there, but they are too late and then, then…" Alice is so distraught she can't continue. I take my daughter by the shoulders.

"Then what, Alice. You have to tell me what you saw." I shake her to get her to tell me. I may have been a little too forceful, but I needed to know. Alice then looks up at me with venom tears stinging her eyes that will never fall.

"The scene went black," is all Alice says. I let out a sigh of relief. I had yet to tell them the discovery of Bella being a shield. I then wrap Alice in my arms.

"Oh my sweet child, you rely on your vision when it comes to Bella much too much. Bella is a shield. And a mighty one according to the Major. If your vision of Victoria, the Major and Maria went black, more than likely, Bella has them in her shield. You won't be able to see anything regarding Bella or the Major. I've only ever witnessed one other shield. It's Renata of the Volturi. Bella is more powerful than even she is, even in her human form. Renata is only able to shield one person, other than herself and even at that, its only by touch. So far, we know Bella can shield herself against Edward and you to a certain extent. Am I right, you had a vision of Victoria, not of Isabella?" Alice thought about the question for a moment. She then nodded her head.

"Something else, I haven't told you all. I mostly wanted to spare you, Alice. I know you wanted to believe the Major is your mate, just as we wanted to believe Bella was Edward's." I looked to Emmett before continuing, since he is the only other person to know this. He nodded his head for me to continue.

"Bella was not Edward's mate. She was only his singer. The Major is Bella's, true mate." Esme and Rose are shocked at this news. Only Emmett and apparently Charlotte already knew. Apparently, so did Alice, as she just hung her head at this knowledge.

"I know," was all she said.

"What do you mean you know?" Rosalie questioned. She was giving Alice a menacing scowl.

"Not about Edward and Bella. We all thought they were mates. But when the Major arrived. I caught a glimpse of Bella and the Major together. They were so in love. Nothing like the love Bella and Edward shared. It was why I ran upstairs crying after he arrived. I knew then, he wasn't mine."

"Oh Alice, darling. I'm so sorry," Esme came again and wrapped her arms around Alice. She sat her down on the sofa that was covered by a dust cover awaiting the movers. Esme laid Alice's head in her lap and stroked her inky black hair.

"Well, my theory, along with what the Major has told me is that Bella has probably wrapped the Major in her shield which is why everything went black. I think the more danger Bella feels, her shield becomes stronger. I also theorized that even if she hasn't recognized this, she may instinctively protect her mate." I tell them.

My phone then vibrates with an incoming text. I reach into my pocket and retrieve my phone.

 _From: J Whitlock_

 _To: C. Cullen_

 _Target has been acquired, but have run into complications. Mission has gone haywire. Have Char contact backup. Unfortunately, I will be in Mexico. Charlotte will know what to do._

My eyes widen as I read the message. I show the message to Charlotte.

"Unfortunately, Doctor, that's my queue. I have to acquire backup, and go and save my mate and my Sire, along with your daughter." Charlotte says as she pulls out her phone.

"Wait, Charlotte. I can't let you do that. The Major said he doesn't want you down there," I told her.

"I know what he said. But I was left in case things didn't go as planned. He needed someone on the outside that knows what to do, no offense," she said timidly.

"None, taken, my dear. But what can we do to help? As you know, we are a peaceful coven. The women have not been trained to fight. I've spent time in the Volturi and can hold my own, though it's been centuries since I've had to use it. Emmett and I worked as a pretty good team when it came to destroying the nomad."

"Well, I'm sure you can, doctor. But you two don't know shit about fighting newborns. I know of only a few that knows as much about fighting as the Major, Peter and myself. When the Major said for me to call for backup, I know exactly who he means.

There is only one person I can call when it comes to a fight. The other, well he'll be good for tracking. I try him first as he's the first in my contacts. Though, I haven't spoken to him in years. Charlotte has already pulled out her phone and is making a call when I finally decide to make the call. I just hope this surly son-of-a-bitch will answer. He doesn't like to be around others but has always come through for me when I ask.

"Allistair, I need your help," I say when the gruff voice answers.

"What the fuck else is new. You only call me when you do." Allistair replies.

"That's because you are a surly son-of-a-bitch, and don't like to be bothered. So I don't bother you unless I really need you, and I really need you unlike no other time before." Esme gives me a look for my language. I narrow my eyes at her. Now is not the time for decorum.

"You say that every time. Who am I tracking? Not that wayward son of yours again, I hope?" I just roll my eyes.

"No, Allistair. Unfortunately, Edward has met his final death."

"Oh, well I'm sorry. Give me a day, I'll be there." Allistair says.

"Well, Allistair, I was also hoping you could do me one more favor. Do you think you could go down and persuade Amun to come with Benjamin?"

"Oh, now that's rich. Even coming from you. You know how Amun feels about anyone knowing of that precious gifted child." Allistair growls.

"Trust me, Allistair, if this weren't important, I wouldn't impose. I have a new daughter, but she's still human. We thought she was Edwards mate, but she's still important to us none-the-less. She's gotten herself trapped by Maria of the South." I tell him.

"Even I'm not that stupid to go digging around down in the vampire wars, Carlisle; and for a human? Sorry, but I think I'll pass," he then disconnects the call. _Damn it!_

I then pull up my next contact, as Charlotte makes her way upstairs.

"Garrett, old friend," I say as he answers the phone.

"Well, two old friends in one day. To what do I owe the pleasure, Carlisle? But you'll have to make it quick, I'm meeting another old friend down in Mexico," Garrett says.

"That old friend wouldn't happen to be the Whitlocks by chance, would it?" I ask.

"The very same, but how did you know?"

"Well, it seems the favor Charlotte is calling in is on my behalf. She's here with my family as we speak."

"Well, just know old friend, I'm bringing enough back up with me. I have Charles and Makenna, as well as Randall and Mary. It's not another invasion of the Red Coats, but close enough," Garrett jokes. Emmett comes and puts his hand on my shoulder. He has become my trusted friend through all of this. Though, childish at times, Emmett has shown his love for this family and is fiercely loyal.

"Garrett, Emmett and I will be meeting you and the rest. Just let me get the women secured in Alaska,"

"My, my, the compassionate doctor is actually getting his hands dirty for this. This woman must really be worth it. Two days, Carlisle. That's all I'm willing to wait. Then we go in, guns blazing, so to speak. I won't leave the Major high and dry." Garrett tells me.

"We'll be there. And she's more than worth it. She's my daughter, Garrett. She means everything to me," I tell him.

"Very well, Carlisle. See you in two days," Garrett says and disconnects the call.

"Dr. Cullen, you don't have to do this. We've got it under control," Charlotte said as she makes her way back downstairs with her packed bag.

"I know you do, Charlotte and I have faith in you and the Major. But I feel useless. It's time I fight for my daughter, too. I want her with us, to be able to walk her down the aisle when she marries her mate. I want to be able to call him a son, as I place her hand in his when I give her away. I will fight tooth and nail to be able to give that to her," I tell my family. The other women in the family rush and we engulf in a family embrace. Esme wrapping her arms around my neck and my other daughters on each side of me.

"Bring my daughter home, and you come back to me safely. I'll take care of us here," Esme whispers in my ear.

"I'll call Eleazar to come to help you make it to Alaska," I tell her, and I kiss each of my girls on the cheek. Rosalie then takes Emmett upstairs to their bedroom. Which is what I will be doing with Esme later. I look to poor Alice.

"Don't worry about me, Carlisle. I know my mate will come. I haven't seen him yet, but I just know," She tells me.

"C'mon, Alice. You can take me shopping. I need some new boots for Mexico, and I want something nice to wear when my Peter comes back to me," Charlotte tells her. That's enough to lift Alice's spirits. Once they leave, I make my last call to Eleazar.

I fill him in on what's going on. He said he and the rest of his coven will be down tomorrow. He said that Laurent, Irina, and Kate will go and fight with us. Laurent says he owes me for what I did for him, but he won't go without his mate. And Katie, well she's a force to be reckoned with all on her own. I end the call and take my beautiful mate upstairs to our room. We make love for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **This will be the last chapter for a while. I started Chapter 7 however, I wasn't happy with where it was going which is when I stopped and started on other projects. I promise, lovelies, I will complete this story as well as my other WIP. I hope you enjoy what I've come up with so far.**


End file.
